


Shore Leave

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, FLUFFYFLUFF, NOTpostEndgameshocking, actuallysetduringtheseries, birthdayfluff, theyreontheship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Happy Birthday !!! Hope you enjoyed it !!!Let me know on the red or green light =)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janewayseyebrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewayseyebrow/gifts).



<https://pin.it/8ldR9NW>

^^^ Link for the pic of the prompt (It won't embed for me, I'm sorry)

For janewayseyebrow … Happy Birthday !!

Hope it's fluffy enough for you !!

Captain’s Ready Room

Deck One, USS _Voyager_

In orbit of the planet Riem

Delta Quadrant

September 2374

  
  


_Captain’s Log, Stardate 51600_

_After being hailed by a Riem’ar vessel, which had been sent out purposely to find_ Voyager, _we are now in orbit of their home planet, Riem. The government had heard rumors around the sector about a ship from the Alpha Quadrant, far from home, and they were curious about us. I will admit that it was a pleasant surprise to be on the receiving end of a first contact._

 _We were greeted by the Premier herself, who beamed aboard for a tour of the ship. She was absolutely fascinated with every aspect of_ Voyager _… from the various species of our crewmen to Naomi Wildman’s upbringing aboard a starship to the differences in our various technologies._

 _The Riem’ar are fairly new to warp capability, only fifty years or so. They have achieved warp five. It’s amazing to see that they have so much in common with us as when Admiral Archer set out with the_ NX-01 Enterprise. _The only difference is that they are more cautious explorers, having only ventured out a few sectors in all directions from their homeworld._

_They’re also very hospitable, having extended the invitation for shore leave to not just include recreation but also an exchange of scientific research, exploration, even going so far as to offer supplies of energy reserves._

_Commander Chakotay, supported by Commander Tuvok, has insisted that every crewman, including the captain, get at least a week off. I, in turn, insisted on being part of the last rotation of crew to take time off. I will admit, after the past few months, I am looking forward to some downtime._

_After all we’ve been through so far here in the Delta Quadrant, it’s nice to finally find a friend._

_End log._

Kathryn Janeway shut down her console just as her communicator chirped. Smiling to herself, knowing who it was, she answered, “Janeway here. I’m on my way.”

Chakotay’s deep chuckle filtered through the device. _“Shore leave started five minutes ago, Captain_ . _I have your bag with me in Transporter Room One … all I’m missing is you.”_

“I’ve just finished up my daily log, Commander … give me two minutes and I’ll meet you there … I’m not even going to change.” 

_“Two minutes … I’m counting …”_ She heard doors hiss open and closed. “ _Hurry, Kathryn_ ,” his voice deepening, caressing her given name. The doors opened again. _“Chakotay out.”_

Kathryn felt the tingle of anticipation run down her spine as she jumped up from her desk and exited her Ready Room. Biding Harry, in charge of Beta Shift, farewell for the week, she boarded the turbolift after nodding to Ayala, who was manning Tactical. She practically ran down the corridors of Deck Four to the transporter room. When the doors hissed open, Ensign Nozawa was back at the controls and Chakotay was standing on the transporter platform with their bags.

“Two minutes, twenty-two seconds, Captain,” he grinned at her. 

“I’ll run faster next time, Commander,” Kathryn sassed back as she stepped up onto her pad. Turning to Nozawa, who was trying desperately not to laugh, she commanded, “Energize.” 

“The Premier is waiting for you,” he replied as he activated the beam. “Have a great week, Commander, Captain!” 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they rematerialized they didn’t see Ura, the Premier of Riem, straight away. Kathryn and Chakotay looked around for her, finally spotting her crouched down about ten meters to their left. Looking over her shoulder, Ura greeted them in a whisper, indicating with a wave of her hand that they should approach her quietly. They did so and upon their arrival, they also crouched down when she pointed up an overhanging tree limb. 

A Sapphire Springtail sat perched on the limb. The Riem’ar species was about twice as large as its Earth butterfly counterparts. With gossamer-thin long-tailed wings that were a deep, deep blue, they had been hunted to near extinction a century before for the silk-like material of their wings and because of the myth that touching one of their long hindwings brought good luck. While spotting one was still rare, it wasn’t unheard of, especially in the coastal province where the Premier’s private home was located. 

When the Springtail suddenly took flight, Ura cried out for Kathryn and Chakotay to follow it. When the captain hesitated, the Premier told her just a touch wouldn’t hurt it. Kathryn took off, Chakotay following her as they ran down the stairs to the beach. Running along the sand, she turned around, looking for him. She spotted him just behind her, and saw him grin at the look of sheer joy on her face. 

It suddenly stopped and began to hover. Kathryn skidded to an abrupt halt, and Chakotay slammed into her back. The captain stretched up to touch its hindwing, but couldn’t reach. Chakotay silently indicated for her to climb on his back to get higher up. She was just out of reach still when the Springtail took flight again. It stopped about twenty meters away. 

Chakotay made sure his grip on Kathryn was firm, then jogged over to where the Springtail was hovering again. He grunted as she kneed him in the back while climbing up to his shoulders. Perched up there, she was able to just stroke one of the hindwings before it fluttered higher and away. They stood watching until it disappeared from sight. 

Finally, he turned and began walking back to the house, Kathryn still perched on his shoulders. Both Chakotay and Ura laughed when she called out to the Premier, “It’s amazing being this tall!” 

The Riem’ar stood on average around two meters tall. They had all been intrigued by the petite human females, most especially the captain. Chakotay had thought Kathryn was going to bust Tom down to crewman when he quoted Helena’s line of, “And though she be but little, she is fierce” to Ura during the welcoming banquet on _Voyager_ in reference to her. The only thing that had saved him was the conversation that had ensued on each culture’s literature after Tom had explained the origin of the quote. The Premier had left the ship with the entire collection of Shakespeare’s works downloaded on a PADD, and she had quickly sent back an upload of her favorites to Tom.

When they arrived at the stairs, Kathryn climbed down from Chakotay’s shoulders, nearly kneeing him in the groin as she got down. Ura lost her dignified composure when she saw the horrified look on Chakotay’s face, especially since his captain was completely oblivious.

Kathryn’s face was still flushed when she and Chakotay rejoined Ura on the wrap-around deck. The Premier wordlessly indicated some refreshments, which were quickly consumed. They sat around chatting for a bit before Ura stood, preparing to leave. She smiled knowingly at them and said, “I’m glad that you were able to observe and touch one of our … butterflies.”

“ _Voyager_ needs all the good luck she can get,” Kathryn told her. 

“Isn’t that the truth,” Chakotay agreed.

“I shall depart now,” Ura said. “Enjoy the house … and each other … this week.” She smiled when Chakotay blushed but Kathryn grinned. “Myself and Commander Tuvok are the only people who know where you are. In case of an emergency, there are panic buttons installed in strategic locations throughout the house. My defense minister insisted on their installation. Or … you can just call for a transport from your ship … just keep me informed.” When Kathryn beamed at her, she said, “I am so glad that we found your _Voyager,_ my new friends. Now … I’m truly leaving.” 

They both chuckled as she spun gracefully away. When Ura and her security detail had gone, Chakotay turned to Kathryn saying, “I still can’t believe you told her about us.”

“We were getting along famously at the welcoming banquet at the Capitol Building … the wine was flowing … it just sort of came out,” Kathryn told him. “She and Jamlin, her defense minister, are in practically the same situation we are, so she was both understanding and sympathetic. Now … are we going to waste time hashing this over again … or are you going to bring me inside so we can try out that huge bathtub that Ura has been teasing me about for weeks?”

He grinned as she stood up and offered him her hand, laughing as he playfully resisted. Since she was unprepared, she fell into his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face. “I’m so glad you decided that shore leave was a technical loophole,” he told her before leaning down and kissing her. Kathryn kissed him back and they made out for a while. 

When they came up for air, slightly dazed, she told him, “The parameters we came up with on New Earth were for while we were on _Voyager_. We’re not on the ship …”

Chakotay, dimples flashing, stood up. Kathryn instinctively wrapped her legs around him. “We’re on an alien planet …” he finished for her. “Let’s go celebrate our first contact with the Riem’ar properly, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday !!! Hope you enjoyed it !!!
> 
> Let me know on the red or green light =)


End file.
